


After Dusk

by QueenNightshade



Series: Into the Void [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Mental Instability, Mentions of Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNightshade/pseuds/QueenNightshade
Summary: The entire universe shone in his starry eyes, the depths of his blues mixing with the vibrant colors of dusk, darkening them slightly into something that made shivers wrack Hinata's entire body with the mere thought of them, a glimpse all it took for the image to be permanently emblazoned in his memory.Each swirl of color perfectly memorized every time his own eyes closed, the ginger could see supernova after supernova alight every inch of those magnificent eyes.And as the young boy stared at the disappearing sun, he noted that the colors that once seemed so vibrant seemed lacking their usual luminosity.It took a second for him to realize that the colors were the same as they had always been.He had simply never bothered looking directly at the sunset before.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Into the Void [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	After Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This can be read as a stand-alone, or as a series starting with the first fic.

Hinata sat on his bed, holding a small photo frame as his mind flashed back to happier times. 

_He sat on the grass, staring up at the sky as a collage of yellows, reds, oranges, pinks, purples, and blues overtook the sky, a far cry from the light blue dotted with cotton candy fluffs of white it was mere hours before._

_As the ginger wolfed down meat bun after meat bun, he chattered on to his partner about his thoughts regarding the day's events, often having to consciously remind himself to breathe in between his mouthfuls of food and his incessant speech. The letters spilled out of his mouth like raging rapids, the words mixing and toppling over one another in his mouth's attempt to keep up with his brain's fleeting trains of thought._

_There wasn't a lot that made Hinata Shouyou keep his mouth shut and caused his brain to quite into silence, but looking over to the boy next to him, he realized that there was another addition he had to make to his list. This wasn't exactly a new revelation to him, instead a fact he had known from the beginning when he had first seen the boy currently beside him._

_The King of the Court._ _The nickname wasn't meant to be a flattering one, but Shouyou had never been able to see it as anything but flattery for the boy was every bit the king he silently cherished in the depths of his mind. And no matter how much he stood head to head, shoulder to shoulder with the boy, he couldn't help but silently admire him in secret, the extent of his admiration unknown even to him at the time._

_And as Shouyou stopped his chewing and ranting to take a quick glance beside him, he was met with the most beautiful sight. Sharp jaw and high cheekbones softened by the dimming glow of the sunset, cobalt eyes seeming to lighten in color as the boy stared up at the faint swirls of clouds once there._

_Those eyes. God, Hinata yearned for nothing more than to spend all of eternity staring into the blue pools the younger boy was gifted with._

_They were blue fire and lightning and thunderstorms all in one. High rolling seas threatening to sink any boat that attempted to cross it, promising to drown any individual if they were so foolish to believe that they could tame the sea. Terrified were the others that saw this brilliant, dangerous blue, preferring to stay on the safety and comfort of land rather than acknowledge the chaos that silently dared them to test it. But Shouyou wanted nothing more than to slowly drown himself in those vicious waters, and he had leapt in without a second thought, swimming deeper down even as his lungs burnt with the lack of oxygen._

_The blue-eyed boy took every breath of his away, and Hinata Shouyou was addicted to the adrenaline rush that came with the danger of drowning in that ocean._

_Those eyes were sometimes kind too. Instead of electric thunder and violent blue fire, sometimes they lightened into the gently blue of the sky, a familiar calm that you saw day after day but never got sick of. They were the same blue underneath which children played and couples had picnics under. It was safe and widespread, a blanket cocooning the entire world in its loving embrace. When others saw this blue they couldn't stop the smiles curling at the corners of their mouth, the base color of the canvas filled with their daydreams. It represented youth and innocence, who couldn't help but love that adorable baby blue?_

_The blue-eyed boy took every breath of his away, and Hinata Shouyou was addicted to the tranquility and safety that came with looking into that gentle sky._

_If Hinata was sunshine, then the young setter was his sky. He was the default color to contrast the sun in the daytime, the quiet background support aiding the source of light in spreading its brilliance of warmth to all. It was everchanging from its warm tones to its darker ones, and that's exactly why Shouyou loved watching dawn and dusk with his friend._

_They were the perfect balance of both blues, and Shouyou really didn't think it was all too surprising how breathless he was even with a quick glance at his beloved companion. The entire universe shone in his starry eyes, the depths of his blues mixing with the vibrant colors of dusk, darkening them slightly into something that made shivers wrack Hinata's entire body with the mere thought of them, a glimpse all it took for the image to be permanently emblazoned in his memory. Each swirl of color perfectly memorized every time his own eyes closed, the ginger could see supernova after supernova alight every inch of those magnificent eyes before they faded, beautiful bursts of heat and fire until only darkness remained._

_And when his partner noticed the pause in the one-way conversation between him and the middle blocker, Hinata nearly turned into one of the supernovas he had just seen, the intensity of those captivating orbs turned full force onto him. Forcing breath after breath into his heaving lungs, Shouyou turned as much of his attention as he could back to his meat buns and his tirade, willing his heart to stop beating so erratically in fear it would be audible to the boy beside him._

_And later that night, as he lay in his bed, he relished the sounds of the rain and thunderstorm outside instead of shying away from them as he normally would._

_How could he fear the thunderstorm when he had fallen in love with one?_

Recalling that memory would always bring a smile to his face, the sky helping to showcase the sun's brilliance once again despite having darkened forever. No more raging seas and violent thunder and lightning. No more peaceful daydreams and innocent baby blue skies. 

The sky was darkening outside much more quickly than it should've been for a summer day, and dusk was approaching much faster than it normally would've. Hinata ran quicker than he ever had before and reached the spot he and another so often sat at after practice just before the sun set completely, the second person merely a phantom of his thoughts now. And as the young boy stared at the disappearing sun, he noted that the colors that once seemed so vibrant seemed lacking their usual luminosity. It took a second for him to realize that the colors were the same as they had always been.

He had simply never bothered looking directly at the sunset before.

And so, when the last traces of light and color vanished after the sun dipped below the horizon, and the entirety of Japan was blanketed by nightfall, only then did Shouyou begin his long trek back home. A singular question burnt in his head the whole while, shaking him to his very core.

_**The sun has purpose from dawn till dusk, so what happens after dusk?** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the fic!


End file.
